Hand-held cameras utilizing chemical processes for recording images are well known in the art. Typically, the chemical process involves exposing a film of photosensitive chemicals to light to permanently record the image on film. Subsequent chemical processes transfer the image recorded on photosensitive film to photographic paper for presentation.
Because prior art cameras are based on chemical processes, it is inconvenient to convert the images stored on photosensitive film to digital data for use in digital computers. While it is possible to convert the photographs produced by prior art cameras and chemical processes to digital files using an appropriate scanner and software, the process is cumbersome and time consuming. Further, chemical-based processes involve permanent changes in the chemical structure of the photosensitive film. It is not possible, for example, to "undo" and delete an image taken with a chemical-based camera. In contrast, a digital camera storing images as digital data in memory can, responsive to a user command, selectively remove from its memory the unwanted images. Because the images are stored as digital data, the data representing the images can be transferred to a digital computer for subsequent manipulation and use without the need for further conversion.
What is desired is a hand-held digital camera which is capable of recording images electronically as digital data in its on-board memory. The camera preferably has a simple-to-use user interface, permitting a user to utilize the many options available intuitively. The camera further preferably includes a host communication interface, facilitating the transfer of commands and data between the digital camera and the host computer. To maximize flexibility, the digital camera preferably utilizes existing aftermarket camera accessories designed for the video camera and chemical-based camera markets.